Saya and Hagi, after she wakes next time
by shaybaum90210
Summary: First person, as Saya. Going through the adventures after she wakes up after killing Diva.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

"Where am I? Whats my name? How do I get out? How do I move? What is that sound?" I thought as a door creaked. I hear a strangely familiar voice "Saya, are you awake yet?" I want to scream out that I am but I don't know who this person is. I start to move and break a few holes in this barrier, I can stick my legs and arms out. A bandaged hand starts ripping the barrier off. I see his face and I feel like I know who he is, and he unwraps his hand. Its a claw, but I am not scared. He cuts it and blood pours from the cut, I want that blood. He tips the blood into my mouth. It tastes so good. I start to remember, after a few minutes he is staring at me and I remember who he is. My faithful Chevalier, Hagi. I hug him and say "Hagi! I thought you were dead." He looks at me "Now why on earth would you think that. You don't have to fight anymore. You are here to love." I start to ask something but he shushes me. He hands me some clothes and helps me get dressed. I hold his good hand and he says "There are people waiting for you. Lets go." I nod and we leave and I see an ocean. Hagi and I get into a cab and we go to this pub. Called Omoro, it looks familiar, but I cant place my finger on it. A 46 year old man is staring at me and says "Saya, your awake. Come inside, I will make you something." I look up at Hagi and he leads me in, and I see two 16 year olds, they yell "Auntie Saya!" Then I remember, Diva. These are her kids, Now mine, I dont know there names. I sit down and the man gets me a plate of food. I realize I am starving, so I dig in. Hagi says "Thank you Kai," So his name is Kai. I finish and he takes the plate and I say "Kai?" He looks over, "Yeah Saya?" I ask "What are their names? I cant remember." He says "Isabelle, she is the one with blue eyes. The one with Brownish red eyes, her name is Diane." I nod, "Those are nice names." He nods and says "Are you tired? I have a room for you upstairs." I nod and he leads me to my room and I lie down and stare at the ceiling until I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I wake up in the morning and its really quiet. I mean I can hear a dust mote fall, literally. So I wander around the house and wait for everyone to wake up. But when they do, I wish they were still asleep. Why? It's too loud. Can't hear myself think. I am not thinking of anything important,  
but still. I sit on a chair in the bar in the pub part of the house. That's when everyone remembers I woke up yesterday. All of a sudden I am being ambushed by too many questions at the same time and I can't even process one. Except when I hear Kai ask "Are you Hungry Saya?"

I say "A little bit" Then my stomach growls, I blush and look down. Everyone starts laughing and I blush deeper. Then Kai starts cooking breakfast for everyone but Hagi, since he doesnt eat.

We all eat and Hagi says "I am going to take Saya on a walk. If that's OK with you Saya?" I just nod and he takes my hand. Like we are a couple or something.

"Am I with him? Did we ever go on a date? Why is he holding my hand like this? I am confused." I think while we walk out of Omoro, and onto the sidewalk. I look around and it all seems so familiar.

So I ask "Were we ever here in the past?"

He answers "Yes, you lived here for a year, then your father George died, and thats when Red Sheild took you, and we killed Diva, but you wanted to die with her, but Kai and I talked you out of it" and he glances at our hands and I start to remember my last moments before Hagi and Amshel fought and how we kissed and I found out that he is in love with me. So I squeeze his hand and he smiles.

We walk for hours and I remember that he really didnt smile much "Hagi? What makes you want to smile so much now?"

He just looks stunned that I would ask that "It should be obvious Saya. Your awake, and you don't have to throw yourself in harms way anymore. That would make anyone happy if they knew you."

I just say "Oh, OK. That is a good reason to be happy." I smile and he pulls me in for a giant bearhug and I can't breathe.

"Hagi, no air" I whisper and he lets me go and I try to catch my breath and he looks guilty.

"Saya, we should be getting back, its getting dark out." I look up and its dusk, the perfect time of day in my opinion, not to dark, not to light.

"OK, how far are we?" I look at hagi and he is just watching me and smiling. "OK, now what?"

"Nothing, just happy your awake." He starts walking, leaving me only to run to catch up to him, he takes my hand and we start to head home. 


End file.
